Tales of the Inquisition
by ToriMc
Summary: Untold stories from Haven and Skyhold.
1. Chapter 1

Here, have some Dragon Age Cullen romance because the cut scenes weren't nearly enough to sate my desire for fluff

Ser Cullen Stanton Rutherford of Honnleath, it's an impressive name for an impressive man Dria thinks, tracing her fingers over his bare chest. His breathing is deep an even, for once he's not having nightmares and for that she's thankful. She can't stand to watch his face contort and his muscles jump when he should be peacefully resting.

The Inquisitor continues to run her small hands across him, getting used to the feel of his muscles and the contours of his ribs as her thoughts turn to much more pressing matters, namely why the hell the huge hole in the ceiling hasn't been fixed. She can see the morning dew clinging to her clothes from across the room and she just knows that all of his paper work is going to be wet. He conveniently 'forgets' that the hole is there each time she sends the construction workers his way. She sighs, shaking her head.

"Everything alright?"

She starts, surprisingly wakeful brown eyes staring up at her. "Yeah, I was just thinking about the ceiling. What will you do next time it rains?"

He shrugs half-heartedly.

"You know," she pauses, the words waiting behind hesitant lips, "We could stay in my room. There's a beautiful view, you wouldn't have to worry about your armor getting wet and rusting, it's a nice room."

Suddenly he's not the confident man she's gotten used to but the fumbling one that smashed his face into hers on the battlements months ago. "Your room! Maker, that's connected to the main hall. Everyone would know, they'd-"

"Oh," Her heart drops into her toes and she sits up abruptly, the blanket falling away as she stands. "I think I need to go."

"No, that's not what I meant!" He swears under his breath, grabbing her hand before she walks too far away. "That's not what I meant. It's just," He glances around for the right words, "You're the Inquisitor, you don't need to deal with rumors and people talk some now but if I were seen going into your rooms then, well all the nobles are there and they never shut up."

Her mouths forms a small oh. "Cullen?"

"Yeah?"

She reaches up on her tip toes to wrap her arms around his neck, her soft body pressing against his firm one, and plants a kiss solidly on his lips. "Let them talk."

He sighs into her mouth. "Okay."

"Good. Now, let's go have a proper good morning."


	2. Chapter 2

no, the stories won't all be connected. I just wanted to show the downside of Dria's idea of them sleeping in her room.

The Iron Bull just laughs coarsely. "Oh yes, I'm sure you were quite busy, Commander."

Cullen bristles slightly, unsure at the origins of the jab but still positive that it is, in fact, a jab. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Now that you and the boss have started going at it in her room the Orlesian tight asses won't shut up and I'm sure I've heard twenty different versions of what happened last night already."

"What," Cullen chokes out, his cheeks turning an entirely unnatural shade of red.

Bull grins, clapping him on the shoulder, "Good job man."

"Excuse me." Cullen doesn't run, he's far too reserved for that, far too well bred for that. He does however walk briskly to the main hall, his ears burning as he picks up pieces of conversations that he'd not noticed earlier. 'Oh I heard they were at it until well past midnight.' 'I'm not sure who was moaning but they were so loud it actually echoed in here.' 'I told the dwarves that the Lady Inquisitor should have more drapes in her room. They wouldn't be keeping us all up if there were more decorations.' 'With how loud they are I doubt any amount of drapery would help.'

He finds Dria talking to Josephine, a smirk on the ambassador's face at the constant aggravated twitching of the Inquisitor's eyebrows. "I would think that we are entitled to some degree of privacy once the sun goes down!" She slams her hands down on the table.

Josephine simply rearranges her papers. "Be glad that they are talking about your sleeping habits, Your Holiness. That means that the Inquisition itself is strong and our allies aren't worried about the state of things."

"Ugh!" The Inquisitor throws her head back in frustration. "I don't see-"

"Commander Cullen, I'm so glad you could join us." The ambassador easily cuts off the spew of curses about to tumble out of Dria's mouth. She jerks around, her eyes still furious though they soften slightly the moment she sees him.

"So I'm guessing you've heard what they're saying, Cullen?"

He crosses the room to stand in front of her, his forehead resting easily against hers, forgetting that Josephine is there at all. She closes her eyes, breathing him in. His lips press against the apex of her tattoos. "Are you okay? Is anyone saying anything we need to take care of? I can have my men escort them out of Skyhold."

"No dear, it's fine." Her hands wrap around his biceps, pulling strength from him. "They'll stop soon I'm sure. How about you, is it bothering you?"

The plethora of things he'd heard on his way here ring in his ears but he finds that with her in his arms it doesn't matter. "I would gladly let them say far worse so long as you are with me." He smiles and she returns the look before raising slightly. He quickly responds, leaning down to kiss her. Her hands move from his arms to the back of his neck, pulling him in as his arms circle her waist. Her tongue flicks against his lips which open in response.

"While I'm glad to see that both of you are settling into Skyhold, I think perhaps your displays should happen in more _private_ places, not my office."

The pair quickly jerks away from each other. Josephine had been completely forgotten to their utter embarrassment. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine, Herald. As for your predicament, I would suggest trying to be quieter. You did keep several people up last night."


End file.
